Pluie de pétales
by Ceres Sohma
Summary: Sakura, une des Mutoru, a comme destin de protéger son maître, la personne qui lui sauvera la vie. Mais qui est ce sauveur mystérieux...?
1. Le jour du destin

Salut! C'est Ceres Sohma J'ai en fait imaginé cette fic en dormant… o.o j'espère que c'est compréhensible, et que vous l'aimerez! (Je suis nouvelle sur alors siouplait ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi!)

**Disclaimer : Sakura et les autres appartiennent à CLAMP sauf pour Miitsu. Ça c'est ma création…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille était étendue dans le noir. Ses cheveux couleur miel lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux de couleur émeraude brillaient dans le noir. Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'elle était devenue une ninja du clan Mutoru. Ceux-ci avaient tous des pouvoirs magiques. Leur emblème, une étoile encadrée d'une lune, était tatoué sur son omoplate droite. Cela faisait aussi 6 ans qu'elle étudiait sous la tutelle de Miitsu avec sa meilleure amie Tomoyo. Demain, elle allait rentrer au lycée et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Sakura, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-On peut dire…je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'endormir?

-Non merci, je m'endormirai bientôt. Bonne nuit, To-chan.

-Oyasumi nasai, Sa-chan.

Sakura bailla et s'endormit aussitôt.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain, Miitsu la fit convoquer. Sakura, mécontente d'avoir été tiré du lit si tôt, fit la sourde oreille. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se décida à voir ce que lui voulait son sensei. Miitsu avait 30 ans. C'était une très belle femme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris francs. Sakura avait beaucoup d'estime pour elle, car non seulement elle avait nourrie et logée Tomoyo et elle, mais elle avait été comme une vraie mère pour elles.

_----------------------_

_POV SAKURA _

Je rentrai dans la salle d'entraînement, car Miitsu s'occupait d'un dojo populaire pour les amateurs d'art martiaux. Je crois que To-chan et moi l'avons un peu aidée car, depuis notre arrivée, un grand nombre de garçons s'y étaient inscrits.

-Sensei, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui ma petite Sakura …

Elle se retourna brusquement vers le mur et d'exclama :

-Tomoyo, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher, je sais très bien que tu es là !

Tomoyo sortit de sa cachette doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Gomenasai, sensei, mais c'était plus fort que moi!...

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je désirais aussi te parler. Comme vous le savez, vous venez toutes les deux d'avoir 18 ans…

Miitsu s'arrêta un instant, comme pour penser à son discours, et repris très sérieusement.

-Les Mutoru ont tous des maîtres qu'ils doivent protéger de leur mieux, servir et respecter. C'est leur seul but.

-Mais alors, si c'est notre unique but, pourquoi nous avoir recueillit alors que vous aviez déjà un maître?

-Mon maître est mort il y a déjà 6 ans de cela et on ne peut avoir d'autres maîtres. Cela serais considéré comme une offense à leur mémoire. Par contre, on peut former de nouveaux ninjas, dit-elle en nous souriant chaleureusement.

-Comment fait-on pour savoir qui est notre maître? Nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré, et vous nous aviez déjà dit il y a longtemps qu'aucune décision de ce genre ne pouvait être prise par la famille du Mutoru.

-Cette personne vous sauvera la vie… Et peut importe qui cette personne sera, je vous fait promettre de le respecter et de le protéger de votre mieux… Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Nous la saluâmes, murmurant un « hai » avant de nous relever et de quitter la pièce.

Je pensais encore aux paroles de Miitsu, lorsque je vis l'heure sur le cadran : 8 :00 .Oh non, j'allais encore être en retard et Tomoyo était déjà partie. (Mais comment faisait-elle pour disparaître, comme ça…? Tomoyo était beaucoup plus douée que moi) J'engloutis mon déjeuner en 5 secondes, je filai dehors et lançai un '' À ce soir!'' à Miitsu.

_----------------------_

_POV NORMAL_

Deux garçons discutaient dans le couloir tout en regardant les filles passer.

- Shaolan, avec combien de filles es-tu sorti pendant les vacances?

- Pourquoi? Ça te gêne, Eriol?

- Non, mais tu vas sûrement briser bien des cœurs! Tu t'es plutôt embelli cet été.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu après cette dernière remarque.

- Sûrement…mais ça, c'est mon problème!

Shaolan avait 19 ans. Ses cheveux en bataille, couleur chocolat, et ses yeux d'ambre faisaient craquer toutes les filles. Eriol, contrairement à lui, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes. Lui aussi était assez populaire auprès des filles, mais il n'était pas du genre «coureur de jupons » comme Shaolan. Eriol était calme, sérieux et réservé, alors que Shaolan était plutôt impulsif et maladroit. Malgré cela, ils étaient des amis inséparables.

Eriol donna un léger coup de coude à son ami :

- Tu sais qu'il y a des nouvelles, cette année? Apparemment qu'elles sont les filles adoptives de Miitsu-san.

- Comment elles s'appellent?

---------------------

_POV SAKURA_

Et voila, on est perdues maintenant! Personne ne nous avait donné de plan et c'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans… Je tournai la tête et vis soudain deux garçons discuter. Je les montrai à Tomoyo (que j'avais finalement retrouvée), et lorsqu'elle les vit, elle rougit un peu. Me prenant par la main, elle trotta pour rejoindre les deux garçons.

- Bonjour! Je suis nouvelle ici… je me demandais si vous ne saviez pas ou est le laboratoire de physique?

- Bien, sur! Mais avant tout…pourrais-je connaître vos noms?

- Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidoji et voici mon amie Sakura Kinomoto.

- Enchanté je me nomme Eriol Hiiragisawa. Ça., c'est Shaolan Li. (Il tendit une main vers son ami) Quant au labo de chimie, c'est tout droit, et ensuite à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup!

Je restais silencieuse. Après que Tomoyo m'ait donné un coup de coude embarrassé, je saluai à mon tour et dit d'une voix pas trop convaincante :

- Ouais, merci…

Toute la journée, je regardais Tomoyo. Elle semblait être dans un autre monde! Aie! Aie! Aie! Je suis sure que c'est Hiiragisawa-senpai qui la met dans cet état! Et si il n'était pas son maître après tout, et qu'elle devrait se dévouer à un autre, elle serait ANÉANTIE… Je ruminais depuis un bon moment ces sombres pensées, lorsque la cloche qui indiquait la fin des cours sonna. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je pris mon sac et filai en bas. Je fermai mes yeux et repensai un bon moment à cette journée… '_Je me demande vraiment qui sera mon maître…peut-être que je ne le rencontrerai jamais! Après tout, c'est bien possible si je suis très prudente et que je fais tout ce que sensei m'a appris…_'Je secouai la tête vigoureusement '_Non, non, non! Assez pensé au maître et à tout ça…j'ai beaucoup de travail pour demain, moi! Alors...trois pages en physique…_'

Je fis un pas de trop, sans m'en rendre compte. Je rouvris les yeux lorsque j'entendis un grincement sourd et vis une lumière aveuglante me foncer droit dessus… C'est à ce moment que j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, avant que tout devienne noir…

….

_Attention!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahahahaha un cliffhanger X3 je suis cruelle, je sais. Est-ce que Sakura est morte? Ou bien, est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurais sauvé? O.o QUI C'EST? Vous verrez plus tard

J'afficherai la suite de la fic lorsque j'aurai au moins 5 commentaires…et lorsque j'aurai terminé le chapitre 2 bwahaha


	2. Mon maître

Et voila le chapitre 2 de _Pluie de pétales!_ On va enfin découvrir le maître de Sakura! J'espère que vous le trouverez plus long, cette fois... Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!...

Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

**DISCLAIMER : Sakura et les autres appartiennent à CLAMP!**

La prochaine fois, ce sera Sakura, Shaolan ou Miitsu qui fera le disclaimer…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2**

_----------------------_

_POV Shaolan_

Oh! La! La! Cette Sakura Kinomoto m'intrigue vraiment... Elle n'avait pas l'air contente et elle me donnait l'impression d'être perdue dans ses pensées, tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas! Elle n'a même pas réagi lorsque je lui ai lancé mon regard charmeur (Toujours aussi modeste mon petit Shao, ne?) Elle n'a pas du tout agi comme les autres filles!... Dans le fond, j'aime bien son comportement, mais on dirait un vrai iceberg. Elle est si froide avec tout le monde tout le temps… À la fin des cours, après avoir salué Eriol et toutes les filles qui me regardaient en roucoulant, je la vis à son casier ramasser ses cahiers… Je ne pu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, m'empêcher de la suivre. Elle marchait en zigzags, lorsque je me rendis soudain compte qu'elle ne remarqua pas la voiture arrivant à toute allure. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps…

_-Attention!_

On entendit un grincement sourd…Je me précipitai sur elle et la projetai sur le sol, m'entraînant dans mon élan. Elle resta figée un instant, complètement perdue. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou…

-T…Tu m'as sauvé l…la vie…bégaya-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête…elle réussit enfin à se calmer. Comme j'étais allongé sur elle je me relevai précipitamment et je vis son visage complètement rouge d'embarras. Lorsqu'elle vit qui j'étais, elle se figea. …bon. Malgré tout, je l'aidai à se remettre debout, (tant bien que mal). Lorsque j'allais partir, elle agrippa ma manche fermement et me dit tout bas, nerveusement :

-Alors…tu m'as sauvé la vie, hein?

Perplexe, je hochai doucement la tête. Attends; elle avait l'air…fâchée? Sans que je puisse dire un mot, elle s'enfuit dans de petites ruelles étroites et sombres. Hébété, je la regardai s'enfuir. … Je la trouvais un peu…ingrate. N'était-elle même pas capable de me remercier? Lentement, encore confus, je regagnai l'appartement que je partageai avec Eriol.

_----------------------_

_POV Sakura_

_Je ne peux pas y croire! Non! C'est impossible…pas vrai?_ Je plantai là un Shaolan ahuri, et je commençai à courir de toutes mes forces jusqu'au dojo en prenant des raccourcis dans les ruelles. Je m'écorchais souvent les genoux contre les parois froides et rocailleuses de ces ruelles trop étroites. Enfin arrivée devant la porte du dojo, à bout de souffle, je manquai d'assommer Miitsu qui rentrait justement après avoir fait les courses, tellement j'étais nerveuse. J'eu beaucoup de mal à formuler ma phrase :

-Miitsu… il faut que je te parle…

-Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie? (Miitsu aime notre Sakura comme sa propre enfant. C'est mignon, non?)

-Je...Li…l'auto…

-Sakura calme toi, entre à l'intérieur et explique moi tout.

Elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur, me fit m'agenouiller près du kotatsu et m'amena, peu de temps après, une tasse de thé et quelques beignets tout frais qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle s'assit à son tour, but une gorgée de thé et attendit que je reprenne mon souffle. Puis, elle me fit signe de commencer à parler.

-JétaitentraindetraverserlaruequandsoudainuneautoestapparueetLiun compagnondeclassemasauvéet…

-…Sakura, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Et explique-moi lentement ce qui s'est passé.

- J'étais entrain de traverser la rue quand soudain, une auto est apparue et—

-Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de regarder devant-toi lorsque tu traverses la rue…? Vraiment, ma chérie, tu es incorrigible, soupira-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, Sensei! C'est que…Li, un camarade de classe, m'a sauvé et…

-…Et il est devenu ton maître. Je vois. La plupart des Mutoru forment généralement des couples avec leur maître. Une seule chose : Sakura as-tu un béguin sur lui? Car tu sais--

Non, cette fois je n'en pouvais plus. C'était déjà assez difficile de supporter l'idée que je devrais protéger pour le reste de ma vie ce prétentieux charmeur, je n'avais pas besoin de me faire dire que je devais tomber amoureuse de lui en plus! Ou que sinon, je ne serais pas comme les autres…je suis déjà assez différente, en partant! Je m'écriai, hors de moi-même :

-C'est faux! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce détestable Li, et je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de personne! JE VEUX QU'ON ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE!

Je me levai, furibonde, et quittai la pièce en courrant pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer! Moi, je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse, jamais! Un jour, tout s'était écroulé autour de moi, simplement parce j'avais été naïve… Seuls Tomoyo, Miitsu, mon frère et quelques autres personnes m'ont aidé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Plus personne ne profitera de moi. Je me souviens trop bien de ce qui c'était passé ce printemps-là….il y a six ans…. Sur cette dernière pensée, je fermai les yeux et, finalement, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me levai de bonne heure. J'hésitais à entrer dans la cuisine ou Miitsu nous attendait avec un bon petit déjeuner. J'entrai et je m'inclinai avant de m'excuser :

-Je suis désolée, Sensei, pour hier. Je me suis laissée emporter par la colère et ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une Mutoru.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser : je dois avouer que j'ai mis de l'huile sur le feu, cette fois, me répondit-elle avec son habituel sourire chaleureux. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas avoir agie en Mutoru, car je leur reproche de vouloir nous apprendre à ne pas avoir de sentiments alors que c'est l'amour qui nous donne la force de continuer. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi le destin a choisi de nous mettre au monde en temps que Mutoru…

-Wow! Quel beau discourt … mais en quel honneur? s'exclama Tomoyo en entrant dans la cuisine, un grand sourire malin aux lèvres.

Miitsu décida d'ignorer ce commentaire. Tomoyo pouvait être très espiègle, le matin…et toujours aussi bonne pour se cacher! Sensei se retourna vers moi et me fixa d'une manière qui me faisait presque un peu peur.

-Mais Sakura-chan, tu me devras quelque chose…Je ne peux pas te laisser aller sans que je te punisses un minimum…

Son air très grave et sérieux m'inquiéta. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de très pénible…de très…douloureux peut-être? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête! Me retournant lentement, souriant nerveusement, je dis, peut-être un peu trop fort… :

-Quoi?

-Tu me devras…tes beignets! Dit-elle avec un gros sourire, en prenant l'assiette qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Hey! Ce sont mes beignets!

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

-Sakura il faut y aller, sinon on va être en retard!

-Hai, j'arrive, Tomoyo…mais, sache que…je me vengerai, Sensei!

Miitsu pouffa de rire et mordit à pleines dents dans le délicieux beignet qui aurait dû être à moi, avant de nous saluer à son tour et de me souhaiter bonne chance. Je crois que je devrais annoncer la grande nouvelle à Tomoyo, bientôt… Je soupirai et continuai de marcher vers l'école.

_----------------------_

_POV Shaolan_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Depuis quelques semaines, Kinomoto m'évite et je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle pour qu'elle arrête d'être aussi froide! Mais ça devrait aller…Eriol a l'air de bien apprécier sa meilleure amie, Daidoji, alors nous nous voyons souvent. Le problème est qu'elle fait toujours comme si je n'étais pas là. Je sortis de ma rêverie brusquement lorsque j'entendis de puissantes mains frapper mon bureau.

-Mr. Li je vous prierais d'écouter ma leçon! (Prof vraiment pas content .')

-Euh…Oui monsieur.

DDRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Enfin la pause de midi! Je rejoignis Eriol à notre place préférée, sous un magnifique cerisier en fleurs (NDA : Quel hasard!) que les gens de l'école aimaient appeler Yume car, une fois assis en dessous, on semble être complètement exclus de la réalité; tout est calme et parfait…un vrai rêve, quoi.. Mais Eriol n'est pas seul, il est avec Daidoji et…Kinomoto. Cette dernière n'a pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le déjeuner, et quand on lui demande quelque chose, elle répond si froidement que ça me donne des frissons dans le dos! Tiens, Daidoji lui chuchote quelque chose et… elle sourit! Mon dieu, qu'elle est belle! Je la contemplai pour ce qui me semblait l'éternité, et je sentis même mes joues chauffer… Mais à quoi je pense! Ce n'est qu'une fille, qui a l'air d'un ange lorsqu'elle sourit, et avec tous ces pétales de fleurs qui tombent délicatement derrière elle…arg! Non, ce n'est qu'une fille comme les autres! J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand Sakura me dit en souriant:

-Tu pratiques les arts martiaux, Shaolan?

-...

-Bah…qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien du tout… c'est juste la première fois que tu dis mon nom et que tu souris… Mais--

Oh non, moi et ma grande bouche! Je sus que j'avais dit une erreur dès que j'eus fini de dire cette phrase. Le visage de Sakura se durcit instantanément et ses yeux rieurs redevinrent dénudés de toute émotion. Elle me jeta un regard qui me fit frissonner, avant de se lever.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque plus d'arriver, Li.

Sur ce, elle parti en trombe vers le terrain de soccer. Tomoyo s'excusa du mieux qu'elle le pu avant de tout ramasser les déchets puis elle rejoignit Sakura qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de soccer.

_----------------------_

_POV Sakura_

'_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si…frustrée? Pourtant c'est vrai, je ne souris jamais à personne d'autre que To-chan. Mais alors…pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il devra devenir mon maître alors que je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, ou bien parce que…pour une raison quelconque, cette phrase m'a ramené des souvenirs douloureux que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi-même…? Des souvenirs que je ne veux pas dévoiler à personne…parce que j'en ai trop peur…?_'

Je sentis comme une larme couler sur ma joue, pendant que tous ces souvenirs qui auraient dû rester enfouis défilaient dans ma tête les uns après les autres…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre! C'est mon cadeau d'Halloween pour vous (bon, même si ça n'entre pas vraiment dans cette ambiance…)!

Juste pour éviter la confusion, Yume signifie rêve, en japonais, et un kotatsu est une table chauffante (donc, on peut déduire que c'est en hiver que tout se passe!)

Au prochain chapitre! (tiens, j'ai comme de l'inspiration maintenant…je vais commencer à écrire le troisième tout de suite!)


	3. De nouveaux ennemis

Salut encore une fois! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai perdu mon texte il y a un certain temps de ça…Pour que ma beta me pardonne, j'ai essayé de faire le chapitre un peu plus long! (En passant, je vous la présente, elle s'appelle Sango) Bon, alors Shaolan, fais le disclaimer maintenant!

**Shaolan : Eh bien, Ceres ne me possède pas et ne possède pas Kinomoto non plus (à moi +.+). Il n'y a que Miitsu qui lui appartienne. Les autres appartiennent tous à CLAMP.**

Ceres : c bien, Shaolan n.n (aux lecteurs) bon, ben, bonne lecture maintenant!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 **

_-------------------------_

_POV SAKURA_

Je m'étirai. Cette journée avait été vraiment très longue et pénible, devant suivre Li partout. Je rentrai au dojo tranquillement et silencieusement avec To-chan, qui n'arrêtait pas de me jeter de petits regards inquiets à chaque seconde, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Au dojo, Miitsu nous fait travailler; Tomoyo et moi sommes des professeurs d'art martiaux, pour les plus petits. Lorsqu'on ne travaille pas, sensei nous donne de petites tâches à exécuter, comme le ménage ou la cuisine…comme si elle avait peur qu'on s'ennuie. J'ai remarqué récemment qu'il y avait plusieurs garçons qui venaient nous mater, mais mon frère les dissuadait beaucoup, il est toujours très protecteur envers Tomoyo et moi. Lorsque Miitsu m'a prise en charge, Toya, mon grand frère, a été placé dans une autre famille. Alors, pour me voir plus souvent, il s'est inscrit au dojo avec son meilleur ami Yukito, un garçon vraiment très gentil que j'adore! Et puis il n'y a pas longtemps, sensei m'a apprise qu'elle était fiancée avec mon frère…

- Salut Miitsu! s'exclama Toya en entrant dans la pièce ou se trouvait sensei. J'espère que Kanji n'a pas détruit ton dojo!

- Bonjour mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon dojo reste encore debout, par miracle!

- C'n'est pas vrai! M'écriais-je en sortant de la salle où j'enseignais quelques minutes plus tôt. Si j'étais aussi maladroite, tu ne me donnerais pas tant de tâches à exécuter!

- Ah! Sakura-chan! Tu tombes à pic…dit Miitsu-sensei avec un ton inquiétant, puis sourit malicieusement. Alors quand vas-tu me présenter ton petit ami?

Toya et moi la dévisagions avec de grands yeux abasourdis et nous écriâmes en même temps. « Woééééééé! Mais de qui parles-tu?»

- Ben…de Shaolan!

Mon frère resta silencieux un moment, enregistrant tout ce que Sensei venait de dire. J'eus l'impression qu'il prenait sa blague très au sérieux. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda, encore plus confus. « QUI est Shaolan? »

- C'est mon maître et rien de plus, affirmais-je en fronçant les sourcils, puis sourie à la façon de Miitsu. …En parlant d'amour, c'est pour quand le mariage?

Ils devinrent rouge pivoine en une fraction de seconde. Fière de ma victoire, je parti dans ma chambre prendre ma douche, laissant planer derrière moi un silence très embarrassant.

_-------------------------_

_POV SHAOLAN_

Le lendemain après-midi, comme nous n'avions pas de cours, nous étions allés nous promener, Eriol, Tomoyo, Cindy, une anglaise super jolie qui était ma copine du moment, et moi.  
(_Ceres : Bien sûr notre Shaolan aime follement Sakura! --Shaolan : Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Quand on lui parle elle nous regarde comme si on était un répugnant insecte, sauf pour Tomoyo. J'aime beaucoup les petites anglaises comme Cindy. -- Ceres : QUOAAA! -- Shaolan : …Ceres, je t'aime beaucoup aussi, tu sais, et je te demande de poser doucement la batte de baseball à côté de toi et ensuite on discutera calmement… -- Ceres : Tu vas rompre immédiatement avec Cindy! -- Shaolan : Ça va pas la tête elle est super canon! -- Ceres : lueur sadique dans le regard : Je sens que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour les prochaines tortures que je vais te faire subir… -- Shaolan : AU SECOURS CETTE AUTEURE EST ASSEZ FOLLE POUR METTRE SES MENACES A EXECUTION!)_

Soudain, Cindy m'emmena un peu a l'écart de Tomoyo et Eriol et me dit tout bas avec un ton un peu arrogant « Tu étais vraiment obligé de les emmener avec nous à cette promenade, ces deux-là? »

-Eh bien, Eriol est mon cousin et mon meilleur ami, et il a invité Tomoyo alors…

-Bon, alors, laissons-les seuls un moment pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître! En disant cela, elle m'entraîna encore un peu plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas pour être toute seule avec moi? dis-je avec une petite moue d'enfant.

-Bien sur que non! répliqua Cindy en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

J'essayai de répliquer, mais elle m'embrassa passionnément pour me que je me taise -je n'allais pas me plaindre, évidemment- puis m'entraîna rapidement dans une petite ruelle sombre.

-------------------------

_POV TOMOYO_

Pendant que Shaolan et Cindy traînaient derrière, Eriol et moi commencions à faire connaissance. ''_J'espère qu'il deviendra mon maître…c'est un garçon très gentil et compréhensif. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas pour rien que le maître de Sa-chan soit Shaolan; peut être l'aidera-t-il à chasser les démons de son passé. C'est, entre autres, une des raisons pour laquelle je supporte mal cette arrogante et détestable Cindy; ma petite et adorable Sa-chan serait bien mieux pour Shaolan! …Bon, alors c'est décidé : à partir de maintenant, je vais jouer les marieuses, qu'ils le veulent ou non! Je devrais peut-être en parler a Eriol, je persuadée sur qu'il serait prêt à m'aider._ ''

Je regardai en arrière de nous pour m'assurer que tout allait bien avec les « zamoureux », quand je remarquai, à ma grande surprise, qu'ils avaient disparus…Une minute! Ce parc était toujours rempli d'enfants, pas silencieux comme une tombe! Je n'aimais pas ça du tout…mon instinct de Mutoru ne m'as jamais trompé. Je frissonnai un peu. Soudainement, j'aperçus des hommes sortir prestement d'une limousine noire que je n'avais pas vue jusqu'à présent, perdue dans mes pensées. Ils coururent dans notre direction en pointant sur nous des objets noirs suivis d'un léger cliquetis. Des pistolets. Eriol me tira un peu par la manche et me chuchota : « Viens! Il ne faut pas rester là... »

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans un labyrinthe de ruelles toutes aussi obscures et délabrées les unes que les autres. Après plusieurs minutes de course sans avoir réussi à semer nos poursuivants, nous débouchâmes dans un cul de sac. Je vis sur la veste noire des hommes un dragon de couleur saphir aux yeux de chat écarlates; étrange. Sensei ne nous avait jamais parlé d'un clan ou d'une organisation ayant pour symbole le dragon… **(…)** L'un des hommes pointa son pistolet dans ma direction. Je jurai à voix basse. Miitsu-sensei me répétait toujours que c'était mon pire défaut : je réfléchis beaucoup trop. Ça peut être utile parfois mais en ce moment-là ce n'était pas très pratique… Que penserait Sa-chan si elle me voyait dans cette salle situation. Parlant de Sa-chan… Ah non! ce n'est pas vrai! Fais tes prières, ça va chauffer! Un cliquetis –un peu trop près à mon avis- me fis revenir à la réalité. Je vis l'homme presser son doigt sur la gâchette de son pistolet... Je fermai les yeux et attendis le coup fatal…

Après quelques instants sans que rien ne se passe, j'ouvris mes yeux et vis Eriol gisant sur le dos, des taches d'un rouge vif à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Je réalisai tout d'un coup ce qui venait de se passer; il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je tremblai fortement, de rage, de peine ou de peur, je ne sais trop, mais je ne pus me retenir. Je tombai à genoux, et murmurai juste assez fort pour que lui seul ne puisse m'entendre « Idiot…pourquoi as-tu fait ça…? »

Eriol se contenta de me sourire faiblement malgré la douleur qui se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Je sentis la rage et la haine monter en moi, guider mes mouvements. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'était arrivé que 2 fois. Dans les deux cas je m'étais mise à tout casser et il avait fallu m'enfermer pendant une semaine pour que je puisse enfin me calmer... mais tout le mobilier de ma chambre avait eu le temps d'y passer. Je levai ma tête en direction des hommes qui reculèrent devant le regard que je leur lançai. Je levai ma main et une boule indigo se forma aux bouts de mes doigts, puis je la lançai sur eux. Sans qu'ils n'aient la chance de s'enfuir ou même de lever le petit doigt, je les assommai sans en épargner un seul. Je les aurais probablement tous tués si un gémissement d'Eriol ne m'eu rappelé qu'il était blessé et toujours présent.

Je baissai la tête et aperçu mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau. L'image qu'elle me refléta me fit froid dans le dos; mes yeux étaient devenus noir comme du charbon et brillaient comme la petite flammèche d'une chandelle que l'on essaie d'éteindre… J'observai attentivement mes yeux reprendre graduellement leur douce couleur lilas et un reflet assez vague…Aveuglée par la haine, je n'avais probablement pas remarqué que ma vision était devenue floue à cause des larmes qui se formaient peu à peu dans le coin de mes yeux.

Je m'accroupis auprès d'Eriol qui venait tout juste de s'évanouir. Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins il n'était pas mort…sa blessure à la poitrine aurait pu être fatale s'il avait bougé ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de plus... D'un geste discret de la main, sa blessure disparut, non sans laisser une épaisse tache écarlate sur sa chemise. J'enfilai son bras autour de mon cou et le mis sur ses pieds, et le ramenai à la maison de cette manière –ça l'aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il n'était pas évanoui, par contre-. J'entrai dans le dojo et refermai fermement la porte derrière-moi, comme pour avertir sensei. Dès qu'elle vit Eriol dans cet état, elle me fit signe de le monter dans ma chambre pour qu'il se repose un peu. Après qu'elle lui eu changé de chandail et qu'elle m'eu assuré qu'il était hors de danger, j'attendis qu'arrive Shaolan.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Eriol? dit un Shaolan tout essoufflé, car il venait de courir de son appartement qui se situe à l'autre bout de la ville jusqu'au dojo.

-Des hommes nous ont poursuivit et ils ont assommé Eriol. Il va bien mais …ça fait 30 minutes que tu es censé être arrivé.

-Heu… J'étais occupé, marmonna Shaolan, tout embarrassé.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, faisant semblant d'être toute choquée et surprise et je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, avant de m'exclamer silencieusement « Avec…Cindy? Ne me dis pas que--»

-ÇA N'A RIEN AVOIR AVEC ELLE!

-Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Eriol.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Sa-chan, Shaolan sur mes talons. Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Oh non! Il vient d'apercevoir la photo des parents de Sakura... Il est mieux de se taire, sinon Sa-chan ne sera pas contente du tout… En fait, je crois que j'ai une idée. (Elle est vraiment sadique quand elle veut, cette petite To-chan, un peu comme moi ou Sango-chan…) Je fixai la porte de la salle de bain avec une sorte de demi-sourire. Bon, si mes prévisions sont exactes, dans 5… …4… …3… …2… …1...

À ce moment là Sakura sorti de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement de sa petite serviette rose clair. Mouarf, on va voir si Shaolan pourra résister à ça, parce qu'une colère Kinomoto, surtout une de type Sakura, est pire qu'un ouragan. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et je sourie malicieusement, toute contente de la situation dans laquelle je les avais mis.

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? s'écria-t-elle en lançant un coussin dans le visage de Shaolan, qui évita de justesse le projectile.

-Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg! Pardon, je ne savais pas!

Je les regardai avec plaisir se lancer le pauvre oreiller de Sa-chan, qui à la fin ne ressemblait plus qu'à un objet-volant-non-identifié...Soudain, je remarquai qu'une sorte de lueur étrange brilla dans leurs yeux. Auraient-ils réalisé que j'étais la cause de cette scène de ménage? Puis les deux tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi. S'ils avaient des mitraillettes à la place des yeux je serais déjà morte avant même d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre ou Eriol se reposait pour échapper aux deux tueurs en série qui me poursuivaient, a.k.a. Sakura Kinomoto, mon ouragan préféré lorsqu'elle ne s'abattait pas sur moi, et Shaolan Li, que j'aurais pu comparer à un tremblement de terre.

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ici? dit faiblement Eriol en tournant sa tête vers moi

-Écoute et tu verras…lui répondis-je en me cachant derrière mon lit.

J'attendis encore un instant, puis entendis des coups furieux sur ma porte. On entendait des cris de l'autre bord : « Tomoyo, traîtresse, je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès! Avoue-le! » et d'autres, comme : « TOMOYO DAIDOJI, JE TE JURE QUE SI JE T'ATTRAPE, TU VAS PAYER POUR AVOIR FAIT RENTRER LI DANS MA CHAMBRE ALORS QUE JE SORTAIS DE LA DOUCHE! »

-Je vois… Tu as vraiment fait ça? On ne le dirait pas, mais derrière cette figure d'ange se cache un démon… dit Eriol, amusé par la situation

Je me relevai, mis mes mains sur mes hanches et sourie, fière de moi : « Hehe… Ne jamais se fier aux apparences! »

_-----------------------_

_POV SAKURA_

''_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tomoyo aie fait ça! Si elle a le malheur de sortir de cette chambre avant le mois prochain…Elle va souffrir! Je vais peut-être épargner Li; vu son expression, je vois bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout non plus…_'' Je le regardai s'éloigner un peu, furieux et embarrassé, abandonnant l'idée de défoncer la porte de To-chan. C'était un peu normal qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir, puisque toutes les portes de cette maison étaient verrouillées grâce à un sort ancien caractéristique des Mutoru. Alors question sécurité, ce n'était pas trop inquiétant… Le facteur pouvait à peine se rendre jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres sans être détecté, capturé, et ensuite questionné pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse parti d'aucun clan de ninja. Je le fixai du coin de l'œil, et me rendis soudain compte qu'il me fixait bizarrement depuis un bon moment déjà…

-Quoi? dis-je très froidement sans le quitter des yeux.

-Heu…Tu ne crois pas que… tu devrais aller t'habiller, maintenant? dit Shaolan d'un ton moqueur.

C'est vrai que dans ma hâte d'étrangler To-chan j'étais sortie toujours vêtue de ma serviette…Je laissai durer le silence, bien qu'un peu humiliant, et retournai à grands pas dans ma chambre. Je ramassai mon coussin en chemin et me jetai sur mon lit, enfonçant mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je sentis mes joues se chauffer, bien que je luttai de toute mes forces pour garder mon calme (chose bien difficile lorsque l'ouragan s'est déchaîné quelques temps avant…) '_'Il a rougi, tout à l'heure, ce stupide Li…_'' Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas très bien placée pour critiquer, en ce moment. '_'Moi aussi…mais moi, c'est… c'est de colère…_''.

Je restai là, étendue sur mon lit et perdue dans mes pensées, pendant plusieurs minutes encore. Je me relevai paresseusement et me décidai enfin à me changer. Une fois cela fait, je descendis en bas. Alors que je passais devant la salle à manger, je surpris une conversation entre sensei et nos deux invités. Très curieuse de nature, je collai mon oreille contre la porte.

-…Et vous jeune homme, -Eriol, n'est-ce pas?- comment va votre tête? entendis-je dire Miitsu-sensei.

-Très bien. Merci aussi d'avoir prit soin de moi.

À ma droite, j'entendis un petit bruit, signe que Tomoyo écoutait la conversation elle aussi, mais en étant invisible. Je suivis son exemple et continuai d'écouter le discours sans que personne ne puisse me voir, car une fille à l'oreille collée contre la porte n'est pas très subtile, même si on lui a appris à rester discrète pendant toute sa jeunesse.

-Ce n'est rien! Ce n'est rien! (Je la sentis sourire chaleureusement comme elle le fait souvent) Mais vous devriez vous reposer un peu… (J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment, sans trop savoir pourquoi…) Bien sûr! Que diriez-vous d'aller passer une fin de semaine à notre petit chalet dans les montagnes, appartenant à ma famille depuis des lustres?

-Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger! répondit Eriol d'une voix polie

-Non, non, j'insiste!

-Dans ce cas j'accepte votre invitation! Et toi Shaolan, ça te va?

-C'est d'accord…Mais cela ne risque pas de déranger Kinomoto et Tomoyo?

-Non! Je suis sure qu'elles seront ravies que vous veniez avec nous! répondit sensei avec un grand sourire, que je sentis même derrière la porte.

Je reculai vivement de la porte et trébuchai sur ma pantoufle. Je me rattrapai à temps, et ensuite je m'écriai, choquée : « Wooooééééé! Jamais de la vie! » Réalisant que je venais de répondre à haute voix, je me maudis à voix basse. Instantanément, le sort qui nous camouflait, To-chan et moi, s'annula et nous redevînmes visibles. Il ne manquerait plus que Li et Hiiragisawa nous voient invisible, ou bien voient sensei parler au vide!

Miitsu-sensei dévisagea To-chan et moi et croisa les bras. « Mais c'est une manie d'écouter aux portes ici! » Les deux garçons nous regardèrent, clignèrent des yeux, et continuèrent leur contemplation. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose; apparemment, il ne fallait pas que je me fie à To-chan, en ce moment, puisqu'elle restait silencieuse comme une brique.

Je feignis un sourire innocent et dit d'une voix angélique, croisant les bras derrière mon dos. « Oh…vous étiez la sensei! Je ne vous avais pas vue. Je discutais avec Tomoyo du fait que vous alliez supprimer le maniement du sabre durant les cours de l'après-midi et j'ai protesté disons…très vivement! »

Sensei leva un sourcil et me fixa suspicieusement. To-chan me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. « Tu sais Sakura…Je ne pense pas qu'ils sont très convaincus de ta belle histoire… » Je me pris à rire un peu nerveusement. J'aurais dû la laisser s'occuper de nous sortir du pétrin, même si sa stratégie serait de ne rien dire du tout. Je regardai Li, et j'aperçus un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir été capable, encore une fois, de lui montrer ma vraie personnalité.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(…)** Dans l'histoire, il y a plusieurs clans de ninja. Les Mutoru ont pour symbole le tigre blanc. C'est juste pour éviter la confusion

Ouf! Enfin terminé! J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4, alors inquiétez-vous pas, je vais updater beaucoup plus rapidement, cette fois...et puis si j'oublie, ma beta va me le rappeler!

Sango : tsk, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein!

Ceres : bah…plein de choses!

Sango : …

Ceres : …euh, non, en fait… je ne sais pas…maintenant rend-moi ma batte de baseball, s'il te plaît…

Shaolan : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Sango-chan est encore plus dangereuse que Ceres o.o;

Tomoyo : R&R! Au prochain chapitre! n.n


End file.
